1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical apparatus, a method for controlling marker display in a medical image and a medical processor, and more particularly to a medical apparatus, a method for controlling marker display in a medical image and a medical processor that can display a marker on an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, medical apparatuses capable of displaying medical images have been widely used. For example, an endoscope apparatus is a medical apparatus that can display, on a monitor, an image of a living tissue that is obtained by being picked up by an image pickup device that is provided at a distal end of an insertion portion by the elongated insertion portion having flexibility being inserted into a body cavity of a subject. A surgeon can perform diagnosis, treatment and the like of an observed site while the surgeon is watching the medical image.
Some medical apparatuses can display two images on one monitor when the medical apparatuses display medical images on the monitors. For example, some endoscope apparatuses can acquire normal-light observation images and special-light observation images with respect to the same sites to be examined. Accordingly, a surgeon displays a normal-light observation image and a special-light observation image side by side on a monitor simultaneously, and can perform diagnosis, treatment and the like.
Further, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-172673, the endoscope apparatus having the function of displaying a marker on a displayed image is also proposed, or put to practical use. A surgeon can clearly point out an optional position on the screen by the marker.